


As long as you're here with me

by soyutakethemoon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Owada Daiya Lives, Owada Daiya has PTSD, this has been sitting in my google docs for ages hello, will i ever stop writing about a rarepair no one cares about? no.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soyutakethemoon/pseuds/soyutakethemoon
Summary: Daiya wakes up in a panic after a pretty bad nightmare concerning a certain accident, luckily for him though he isn't exactly alone.
Relationships: Hagakure Yasuhiro/Owada Daiya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	As long as you're here with me

**Author's Note:**

> its my motivation and i get to choose the rarepair!
> 
> anyway ya boi is writing daiyakure again because these dumbasses are on my mind a lot. I'm still working on rewriting the chat fic but haha idk if/or when ill post that.

It was well into the night at this point, the only light in the room being the moonlight that slipped through the curtains. Two figures shared a bed in the middle of a room, two adults, early twenties. One was sprawled out across the bed with the other beside him, arm draped over his stomach. He was shaking, sniffling in his sleep, breaking through the calm serenity of the room.

* * *

It was raining, rather heavily at that. Not ideal for the occasion being celebrated by the Crazy Diamonds but, hey, they were tough. They could put up with it. Daiya stood a little ways away from the group, looking fondly over the decently sized gang he’d managed to make over the years. It wasn’t the biggest, or the toughest biker gang in Japan but it was something. Something Daiya was proud of at that. The bikers attention suddenly shifted away from his little day dream as he noticed s omeone approaching him. His younger brother Mondo who just so happened to be the new leader of the Crazy Diamonds as of tonight.

“Ey Bro, is somethin’ wrong? Ya lookin hella sheepish.”

“Yeah.. admittedly I’m a little on edge. You’ve worked so hard to build up this gang it feels a little.. Weird taking it over so suddenly.”

Mondo stood beside his brother, joining him in looking over the celebrating biker gang.

“Are you really sure I’m ready for this? I’m only 14!”

Daiya laughed, slapping Mondo on the back in that loving way he always did.

“Hey, I was only 14 when I started this whole thing remember? Yer one of the strongest people I know Mondo. You’re more than ready for this.”

The younger Diamond brother smiled, although he still looked nervous. Sighing, he finally admitted what was on his mind.

“We should race. As a final send off. I wanna prove myself. I wanna prove I’m just as good as you are.”

Daiya raised a brow at his younger brother, a sly smile creeping across his face.

“Race huh? Aight. But don’t go thinkin’ I’ll go easy on ya just cause yer my brother y’hear?”

Mondo nodded, that determined fire Daiya was so used to finally returning to his eyes. The former leader turned to the gang, letting out a strong clap to get their attention.

“Y’HEAR THAT BOYS? MONDO ‘ERE WANT’S A RACE, WHADDYA SAY?”

The gang began cheering, and that was that. The two brothers would race. 

Whether he won or lost it would be Daiya’s final send off from the gang he’s worked so hard on.

* * *

The road was slippery, something both boys chose to ignore as they tore down the highway, dashing and darting around various cars in an attempt to overtake each other. Both boys were ferocious as they rode, neck and neck as they made their way down the busy road. Daiya could feel the wind threatening to mess up his hair, but he ignored it. Right now he had a race to focus on. A race he was determined to win.

Daiya looked over to his brother, his face turning white. Mondo was heading straight for a huge truck, which was barrelling towards him at equal speed. He looked like a deer in the headlights. No, he  _ was  _ a deer in the headlights. Daiya had to act, and fast, if he wanted his brother to make it out of this alive. 

Against his better judgment Daiya suddenly darted to the left, sticking his hand out and knocking Mondo off of his bike, the younger brother tumbling into the empty street beside them. Daiya screamed, and kept screaming, he could feel tears start to stream down his cheeks. He knew Mondo was safe. _please Mondo be safe._ But he had no time to save himself. Daiya kept his eyes on his brother, desperate to distract himself from his now unavoidable faith as he felt the impact of the truck crashing straight into him and his bike.

* * *

Daiya screamed, and kept screaming when he woke up, hand against his chest scrunching up the thin white tank top that barely covered him. He looked around, screaming subsisting into panicked hyperventilation, he was a bedroom, his bedroom. He wasn’t dry, being drenched in his own sweat, but he wasn't soaked either. It was dark.  _ He was alive _ . Running a hand through his hair as he struggled to calm himself down, it hung down in front of his face, a lot different to his usual pompadour. 

A sudden shuffling next to him only served to startle Daiya, another man sat up with a groan. Said man held his head in his hand for a moment, suddenly shaking their head and looking over to Daiya.

“Hey.. you alright? Did something- “

The stranger,  _ no, not stranger..  _ Daiya couldn’t put a name to a face but he  _ knew _ who this was. _Why can't I remember?_ Whoever they were turned to face Daiya, cupping his face in their hand.

The man,  _ yeah, man, what was his name again?  _ Had a worried look on his face.  _ Did I upset him? _

“- hey.. Hey it's ok, c’mon now don’t cry It’s ok.”

Crying.. Oh. yeah. Daiya was crying.. He hadn’t even noticed until the man pointed it out.

_ That explains why his face is so blurry. _

He ran his thumb across Daiyas cheek, wiping away most of the tears. Daiya could see him a lot more clearly now.  _ Ah.. now I remember.. That’s- _

“H-Hiro..”

Daiya stuttered out, mind shifting back into focus as the haze of the dream, _of the past,_ fell behind him. The man, Hiro, nodded, his worried expression settling into a sad smile.

“Yeah, yeah I’m right here Dear.. I’m not going anywhere.”

_ ‘Dear.’ _ It was such a small act but it certainly helped calm Daiya down. _Dear.. he cares.. of course he cares._

The ex-biker managed to stop crying, still shaking heavily as he felt Hiro pull him into a hug, softly petting Daiya’s hair in an attempt to reassure him.

“It’s alright.. You’ll be alright.-”

Hiro sighed, not letting go of Daiya, who was still shaking heavily.

“-c’mon, why don’t I get you some water and you can tell me what happened.”

Hiro moved to get off the bed, only to be held back by a shaking hand gripping his wrist.

“Please. Don’t go.. Not yet.”

Daiya’s voice was raspy and barely above a whisper. But it was all the clairvoyant needed to hear to get the message loud and clear, sitting back down and draping an arm around Daiya’s neck, pulling him closer into a hug.

“Alright, alright. I ain’t leaving… can you tell me what happened though?”

Daiya leaned his head on Hiro’s shoulder, still shivering.

“Just a nightmare ‘s all..”

Hiro frowned.

“About the accident?”

Daiya nodded, not wanting to say.

“Y-yeah.. That.. Heh, I really thought I’d died that night.”

Hiro offered a reassuring smile, planting a small kiss on Daiya’s forehead.

“Well you’re alive alright? I’m here, we’re here, you're alright, right?”

Daiya nodded, slowly uncurling from himself and wrapping his arms around Hiro.

“Ta’ think.. It was over a year ago and I’m still havin’ nightmares.. Ain’t that pathetic?”

Hiro laughed, rubbing Daiya’s arm.

“Daiya, that’s called PTSD.”

Daiya snorted, snuggling against Hiro that bit more.

“Ay, I know alright? Don’t need to keep negging me about it.”

“Clearly I do, Mr. ‘I’m weak and pathetic because I got into a car accident’.-”

The fortune teller paused, choosing his next words carefully in order to not upset his boyfriend further

“-Which isn’t true by the way! You’re plenty strong! You being here is a clear sign of that!” 

Daiya shook his head, _Hiro's right_ , as much as he hated to admit it. 

“Yeah.. ok. I needed to hear that.”

Hiro took Daiyas hand in his own, rubbing circles across his palm in an attempt to be comforting, using his free hand to cup Daiya’s cheek, who happily leaned into the touch. They went silent, no words needed as they just enjoyed each other's company.

The silence was short lived though, a stomping sound through the hallway suddenly becoming clear. The door bust open to the sight of a worried looking Mondo.

“I heard screamin’ you two okay in here?”

Daiya sighed, putting a hand up to his brother to signal for him to  _ stand down. _

“We’re fine Mondo.. Just a nightmare.”

Mondo frowned.

“Another one? Damn.. I was hoping those had stopped..”

“They will eventually bro.. Eventually.” _Hopefully._

Mondo nodded and turned to walk away.

“I’ll go get ya some water alright?”

“That would be nice, thank you Mondo.” 

The younger of the diamond brothers nodded, turning around and walking down the hall, leaving the both of them alone again.

“You gonna be ok?”

Daiya nodded, leaning into Hiro and closing his eyes. He was a lot more tired than he wanted to admit.

“I’ll be fine.. I mean, you’re with me right?”

He felt Hiro softly kiss the top of his head.

“Yeah, and I’m not going anywhere either.”

Daiya smiled, the room returning to a comfortable silence.

Mondo returned about a minute later, handing the glass of water to Daiya and walking back out. Normally he’d stay longer but he knew his brother well enough to know he was fine as long as Hiro was with him. Best not to overwhelm the poor dude. 

Daiya took the water, mumbling a small thanks as his brother left and took a mouthful.

“M’sorry about all this Hiro.. didn’t mean ta’ wake ya..”

Hiro sighed, pulling Daiya ever so slightly closer.

“I told you not to worry about it.. I care about you y’know.”

“I know but-”

“No buts Daiya. I know you’d do the same for me.”

Daiya huffed and closed his eyes again, putting the water to the side in favour of wrapping his arms around Hiro. Both of them laying down, Daiya’s face shoved into the crook of Hiro’s neck. 

“Hey.. think we can go back to sleep?”   
Daiya’s voice was barely above a mumble, he was tired which was pretty apparent to both of them.

“You sure you’re up for it?”

The ex-biker didn’t respond, opting to just nod the best he could in his current position.

Hiro shrugged, wrapping his arms around Daiya like a teddy bear.

“If you’re sure.. Sleep well Love, I’ll be right here when you wake up alright?”

“Alrigh’.. Thanks Babe… g’night..”

“G’night Daiya.”


End file.
